love goes around
by hearts 3721
Summary: mirah is nine years old in this story mirah she has heart failure and she really loves music but she's scared to go on stage with help from a certain dinosaur named riff who helps her gain confidence to go on stage
1. introduction

"I just can't get it right" a girl said this little girl is mirah Jones she's an orphan trying to get into a singing competition but she just couldn't sing right. "La la la no scratch that" she said she didn't have the right confidence in herself to perform. She tried and tried all night but she couldn't get it right she was so frustrated with herself she threw her papers on the floor and screamed. Just then she heard a noise and turned around who was that she wondered and then she saw it barney's friend riff was in her house. How long was he here did he hear her terrible voice? "Hi riff" she said "wowser you have a big house" riff said. "It's not my house riff it's a foster care house" mirah said "what's foster care" riff asked. "It's when orphans go to live with other families but why did you come here" she said . "Well mirah I came here because you need some help" riff said " how do you know my name and help me with what" she asked. "I know everyone and I came to help you with your music" riff said.


	2. no longer ashamed

My music" she said "didn't you want to sing in the competition" he said. "Yes that's right but-" she said "don't even say you're a bad singer because you are not" riff said. "But-" she started to say "no buts about it I'm going to help you" riff said. "How's your singing voice" mirah said. Then riff started singing his song.

Music's always inside my head

Yes, all day long, till I go to bed

I hear the wind through the trees,

The buzzing of the bees,

The rumble of the train,

The pitter-patter of the rain

Can you hear it?

I hear music everywhere

(Wowzer!)

Everybody, can you hear it?

(Sha-Pop-POW)

It's the sound that fills the air

Yes, I hear music everywhere

If you listen, you'll hear the sound

The sound of music is all around

I hear the birds sing a song

In the daylight

Then the frogs and the crickets

Play the rhythm of the night

Can you hear it?

I hear music everywhere

(Wowzer!)

Everybody, can you hear it?

(Sha-Pop-POW)

It's the sound that fills the air

Yes, I hear music everywhere

The wind through the trees.

The buzzing of the bees.

The rumble of the train.

The pitter-patter of the rain.

Can you hear it?

I hear music everywhere

(Wowzer!)

Everybody, can you hear it?

(Sha-Pop-POW)

It's the sound that fills the air

Yes, I hear music everywhere

"I love when you sing that song" mirah said "thanks " riff said. Mirah didn't feel ashamed anymore because when riff sang that song it made her feel like she could do anything. She finally felt accepted by someone who knows about music.


	3. heart defect

Mirah had to use the bathroom " I'll be right back riff" mirah said as she walked upstairs and riff stayed down in the basement . Mirah was in the bathroom and she went but when she walked into the hallway she collapsed and stopped breathing. Why is this you ask it's because she has heart failure. Riff was worried about mirah when she didn't come back and he heard a scream upstairs and he ran up stairs. When he

Got upstairs he saw mirah lying on the floor and some lady was on the phone. He ran to mirah and checked her pulse then he realized that she wasn't breathing at all. Riff Lifted mirah's chin up gently with one of his hands while he pushed down on the forehead with the other to tilt the head back. Immediately he gave her two full breaths then he Placed the heel of his hand on her chest and did cpr until the ambulance came.


	4. why can't I

At the hospital mirah was revived thanks to riff and the EMTs mirah was driven home by one of the nurses . Riff was a barney's house he didn't even know mirah was alive . Riff looked down at the floor and started singing.

At times, I feel like I just don't belong

And I never get anything right.

Doing my best doesn't seem good enough,

No matter how hard that I try.

Will I ever be brave and reach for the sky?

Will I always be scared for the rest of my life?

I see other kids and they get it all right.

So, why can't I?

What if I don't know an answer?

What if I don't know the way?

Will someone laugh, or make fun of me?

What will the other kids say?

Will I ever be brave and reach for the sky?

Will I always be scared for the rest of my life?

I see other kids and they get it all right.

So, why can't I?

So, why can't I?

"Hi riff" barney said riff turned around and saw barney "oh hi barney " riff said. "What's wrong riff" barney said "oh there's this girl mirah she collapsed and I tried to save her but I don't know if she died" riff said. "Riff you did the right thing you should go check on her " riff went back to see mirah


	5. friend

When riff got back to mirah's house she was sitting on the couch crying "what happened mirah" riff said . " I thought you left me riff" mirah sobbed "I would never leave you on purpose I thought you died I'm sorry" riff said. "Died ? riff if you didn't save me I would have died but I didn't because of you I don't want you to leave ever again riff" mirah said. "But one day I'll have to go back to barney, bj and baby bop don't you want me to be happy" riff said. "I do riff but when you leave I'll be sad" mirah said then riff sat down with her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I knew I would never have a best friend" mirah said "you do have a best friend just because I won't always be here doesn't mean I am not your best friend" riff said. " I'm sorry riff I don't know what got into me" mirah said.


	6. mean and comfort

The next day Riff took Mirah to the park where he lives there they met up with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop. "Hi guys" Riff said "hey cousin who's your friend" BJ said. "This is Mirah she has little problems" Riff said "hello guys" Mirah said shly. "Barney could I talk to you for a minute" Riff said "sure thing " said barney. Riff lead barney behind a tree and said" barney here's the thing Mirah has heart failure and she doesn't have confidence in herself to go onstage " Riff said. Barney looked at riff for a moment then he spoke "Riff everyone needs help sometimes since two people are not the same" Barney said. Then Barney and Riff headed back over to the group "so what do you guys want to do" Mirah said "I don't know" BJ said. "I don't want to do anything with you because I don't like you at all your weird" Baby Bop said. Then Mirah ran off "sissy you're supposed to make her feel happy here after all she does have some problems" BJ said. "That's right Baby bop your supposed to make her feel welcome here you are supposed to get along that's what we do" Barney said. They all noticed that Mirah ran off they went inside to talk with Baby Bop some more meanwhile Mirah was standing on the bridge staring down at the pond looking at herself "am I really that bad and weird" then she started singing. At times, I feel like I just don't belong And I never get anything right. Doing my best doesn't seem good enough, No matter how hard that I try. Will I ever be brave and reach for the sky? Will I always be scared for the rest of my life? I see other kids and they get it all right. So, why can't I? What if I don't know an answer? What if I don't know the way? Will someone laugh, or make fun of me? What will the other kids say? Will I ever be brave and reach for the sky? Will I always be scared for the rest of my life? I see other kids and they get it all right. So, why can't I? So, why can't I? BJ was listening to her singing "hi Mirah" he said "oh hi BJ what are you doing here" she said. "Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry my sister said that to you I don't know what happened to her" he said. "Thanks BJ you don't think about me like that do you" Mirah said "no no no I don't I would never do that to you" BJ said. Then they hugged they walked back to the park and Baby Bop apologized to her and they went to the carnival. 


	7. love

At the carnival they all saw many people "wowzer look at that" riff said pointing to an elephant , suzy was her name. They played games, ate food, rode the elephants and watched a show at the end of the day Barney, BJ, Baby bop, Riff and Mirah sang about how they go together.

All:

We go together

Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong

Remembered forever

As shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom

Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop

That's the way it should be

Wah-oooh, yeah!

Baby bop and Barney:

We're one of a kind

Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo

Our names are signed

Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy

Shooby doo-wop she-bop

Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop

We'll always be like one, wa-wa-wa-waaah

Mirah and bj:

When we go out at night

And stars are shinin' bright

Up in the skies above

Or at the high school dance

Where you can find romance

Maybe it might be love

All:

Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong

Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom

Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop

Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo

Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy

Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop

Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom

Riff:

Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong

Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom

Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop

Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo

Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy

Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop

Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom

Wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom!

All:

We're for each other

Like a wop ba-ba lu-bop and wop bam boom

Just like my brother is

Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom

Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop

We'll always be together

Wha oooh, yeah!

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

When they got back to the park BJ had a surprise for Mirah . When it was sevan thirty at night BJ took her outside to look at the stars. "They are beautiful BJ" Mirah said BJ didn't say anything but then he sang.

I love you, you love me.

We're a happy family.

With a great big hug

And a kiss from me to you,

Won't you say you love me too?

I love you,you love me,

We're best friends,

Like friends should be

With a great big hug,

And a kiss from me to you,

Won't you say you love me too?

"Oh BJ do you really love me" Mirah said "I um do love you" BJ said. Mirah and BJ smiled at each other. Then BJ kissed Mirah "oh BJ I love you too"


	8. sing your song

It was almost time for mirah to go out on stage "I don't think I can do this riff" she said. "You'll do fine mirah" riff said. "Are you sure about this" mirah asked him "next up mirah Jones" the announcer said . "Go mirah" riff cheered as mirah walked on stage and she started singing.

Cross your heart and say you've never given up

That you carried on when every door was shut

That you live, you live with no regret!

We wear a smile to hide that we've been hurt before

Keep our disasters in a suitcase by the door,

'Cause you know, you know we're only human!

So lay your hands on the left behind

We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while.

In a crowded place trying not to feel alone,

Just remember that we've all been broken once!

Let's love the broken ones, yeah

Love the broken ones!

Raise your glass to all the words we never say

We do our best, but still we look the other way,

'Cause sometimes it's easier to run

'Cause after all, we're only human!

So lay your hands on the left behind

We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while.

In a crowded place trying not to feel alone,

Just remember that we've all been broken once!

Let's love the broken ones, yeah

Love the broken ones!

Sometimes we're left behind,

Feel like the only one,

But we were born to try

Yeah, we're only human!

So lay your hand on the left behind

Yeah, we all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while

In a crowded place trying not to feel so alone,

Just remember that we've all been broken once!

So let's love the broken ones, whoa-oh

Love the broken ones

Let's love the broken ones, whoa oh

Love the broken ones, yeah

Let's love the broken ones!

After she was done they all cheered for her she walked off the stage and smiled " great job mirah your singing was beautiful" riff said. "You really think so riff" she asked "I know so I hope that our friendship never dies" riff said. "It will never die you're the only friend I've ever had" mirah said as she gave him a hug. Then riff waved goodbye mirah watched him walk away.


End file.
